


F is for Feigenbaum

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Chaos is chaos, regardless of your reality





	F is for Feigenbaum

F is for Feigenbaum

“Feigenbaum.” Sam said out of the blue.

Daniel peered myopically at his drink. “I thought it was Jack Daniels. You know, like some kind of a joke.”

“No,” she slid sideways until her head was lodged against his arm. “Mitchell Feigenbaum. He worked on the chaos theory.”

“Well,” Jack wobbled back into the room. “He'd have been right at damn home in this one.”

“He proved that the same behavior would occur within the parameters of a single linear parameter....”

“Carter!”

“Until chaos occurred.”

“I don't know about the first part but chaos definitely occurred.” Daniel drained his glass, contemplated getting a refill then shrugged. It all seemed overwhelmingly pointless.

“But it's not pointless!” Sam protested.

Daniel blinked. Either Sam was reading his mind or he'd said that out loud. 

“This whole thing makes my head hurt,” Jack nipped the tumbler from Daniel's hand right before he dropped it. “All I know is that it's over. We're all back safe and sound and I don't care what's happening with all those alternates.”

“We are all that matters.” Teal'c was busy tending to the fireplace.

“But it matters to them!” Sam pointed out.

“Do you suppose the other thems are having this exact same conversation?” Daniel speculated.

“There is no Daniel Jackson in that reality nor was there a double of myself. So it is extremely unlikely that such a conversation would occur.”

“But, Teal'c....”

“We have assisted their reality. Everyone returned to their appointed place in the universe. Everyone is unharmed...” Jack interrupted to point at Daniel's bruised cheek; Teal'c acknowledged with a nod. “Everyone is relatively unharmed. If we spend time speculating about realities in which we do not live, we are wasting time in this reality.”

“Well said, Teal'c!” Jack raised his glass. “To chaos. Long may it reign!”


End file.
